The present invention relates to a vehicle room lamp control device and a vehicle room lamp control method which control the lighting and extinguishing of an illuminating unit such as a room lamp provided at the center of the ceiling at the vehicle interior, or a spot lamp, a console lamp, a personal lamp, or the like.
Vehicle room lamp control devices, which light a room lamp when a key insertion switch or a push switch changes from an on state to an off state, are conventionally known.